Particular embodiments generally relate to heating cables.
In cold environments, pipes may transport substances, such as oil, steam, and other process streams, etc. When steam or other process streams are transported through the pipes, the heat from the steam or process stream may help keep the pipes from freezing. However, if the system malfunctions, or if the flow of the process stream stops, and steam is not transported through the pipes, the steam condenses and the pipes may freeze. Accordingly, an electric heater may be used to keep the pipes warm to prevent freezing.
Different long-line heaters, generically called heat tracing products, may be used to keep the pipes warm. For example, all types of heaters are used. However, not all heaters may work well at high temperature. This is especially important when substances are transported at high temperatures in the pipes. Also, if the heater fails, then there is a large likelihood that the pipes may freeze and fail. This is a costly repair for a company and very undesirable. When manufacturing and installing the heaters, mechanical stress may be experienced. This may also damage the heaters and is undesirable.